Top-loading storage containers are used for numerous indoor and outdoor activities. For example, some thermal containers commonly referred to as coolers, include a lid attached to a tub of the container by horizontally mounted hinges. These containers are used in both light and dark environmental conditions, such as food and beverage storage for overnight camping. A problem associated with using these containers in darkness is the inability to see the specific items located within the container. A common option to overcome this problem is to use a hand-held flashlight to view these items. This requires the person searching for items within the container to manipulate those items with just one hand. This presents difficulties in locating the desired item while moving other contents that can be large or slippery, and often submersed in ice water. Additionally, if the person must also hold open the lid of the container, the problem of finding and manipulating items within the storage container increases. Flashlights often utilize a very intense light source that can cause the user to become temporarily blinded once the light source is turned off. This condition is most commonly known as night blindness. Non-portable storage containers, such as a common refrigerator, and some portable storage containers incorporate an incandescent light source to illuminate the interior during usage. These light sources consume large amounts of power making them non-portable or impractical and are easily damaged when subject to shock, vibration and temperature cycles and can leave a user without the benefits of the light source when needed. Additionally, light sources that are separate or detachable, and therefore portable from the storage container, can become misplaced or lost which can leave the user without the benefits of light source when needed.
In addition to illumination, wet conditions in portable coolers often lead to bacteria and unpleasant odors. A common way of removing these odors is to scrub the containers with caustic cleaning products.
There is a need for a portable storage container that addresses some, or all of the above problems.